TheInnerWorkingsOfNormal-
by destinyrebel
Summary: Ok, I actually don’t have a clue as to what I should put here- Basically, everyone is living in NY and they might need to go home to Roswell. But will everyone want to...?


Title: The Inner Workings Of Normal  
  
Author: Me  
  
E-mail: destinyrebel@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell belongs to Jason Katims, UPN and 20th Century Fox. Sorry, if I forgot anyone. Anyway, I'm just borrowing everything. You know, for my own selfish reasons…  
  
Category: M/L mostly but I will include everyone. At lease everyone as in all the conventional couples.  
  
Rating: PG-13 right now. May change, May not.  
  
Summary: Ok, I actually don't have a clue as to what I should put here. Mainly cause I don't even know where this thing is going. But basically, everyone is living in New York and they might need to go home to Roswell.  
  
But will everyone want to…  
  
Author's note: Um, again I don't really know what to put here. This is a fic I started writing right before I went back to school so I haven't really been motivated to write more. I'm hoping that with a couple of replies of  
  
FB, my initial excitement of writing fan fiction might return. ;) Or something  
  
like that…  
  
  
  
The Inner Workings Of Normal~  
  
Part 1-  
  
  
  
"No. There is no way!" Liz Parker firmly declared as she stared down the man in front of her. There was no way that she was going to let him convince her to go home again. Deep down she did know that he was just trying to do what he thought was best but she was too stubborn to give in. Her home was now in New York City with her best friends, Maria Deluca and Alex Whitman, not back in Roswell, New Mexico. Not back in that small town hell hole, as Maria had once put it. She was happy here. Finally, for the first time in her life she was happy. And she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Liz, come on. You have to give me a better answer than that."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes. You do."  
  
"NO! I don't!"  
  
"I'm not going to do this with you."  
  
"That's fine. Anyway, we already agreed that we wouldn't talk about this stupid idea any more."  
  
"You. You agreed. I didn't."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You know, your argumentative skills are really lacking lately."  
  
"You suck. You know that?"  
  
"Oh, that was smart. I don't think I could have thought of something better to say myself."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Liz, come on. Please?"  
  
"Max, I swear to god…"  
  
"What could you possibly swear?"  
  
"I swear that if you keep this up, you will sleeping on a very old, very lumpy, couch tonight. What do you think about that? Huh? "  
  
"Empty threat?"  
  
"Think again."  
  
"You wouldn't do that."  
  
"Oh, really? And why not?"  
  
"Cause I love you."  
  
"Don't you even go there, Max Evans'. You may love me and I just might love you back but that is no excuse!"  
  
"What do you mean, excuse?" He asked smoothly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "It's not an excuse, it's the truth."  
  
"Max…"  
  
"Liz, what's the real reason you don't want to go home?" He asked softly while burying his head in her soft dark brown hair.  
  
"You know how you always talk about how you hated growing up here?" After he slightly nodded she continued. "Max, I hated growing up in Roswell. You  
  
can't even begin to imagine what it feels like to be the smallest of small town girls. Here…here for some reason I feel free. I can get lost in the crowd. And that's really all I ever wanted."  
  
"Is that how you really feel?" He questioned sympathetically.  
  
"Kind of…" Liz answered hesitantly.  
  
"Liz, what are you not telling me? What are you leaving out?"  
  
"Max, the only other reason I don't want to go home, is that I don't want to lose you."  
  
Chuckling softly Max could only ask what she meant.  
  
"Roswell has everything you have ever wanted. It's got the white picket fenced houses, and grandparents and memories you didn't even remember you had…" She explained nostalgically.  
  
"Liz, what's wrong with that stuff? How would that make you lose me?" Max asked a little puzzled. If anything, he would be worried that Liz wouldn't come back to New York with him. Not the other way around.  
  
"Because Max, if I go back it's not going to be forever. I don't think I will ever be able to stay there forever."  
  
"I still don't understand…"  
  
"Max, if you go back to Roswell you will end up staying there forever. I know it. You will fall in love with everything there. You'll love knowing  
  
exactly who you neighbors are. You'll love the idea of raising your children in such a safe perfect place. You won't want to leave... And I don't want to  
  
take that chance of losing you to Roswell, New Mexico."  
  
Again laughing silently at her concerns he knew exactly what would make her feel better.  
  
"Max, it's not funny."  
  
"Liz, I'm sorry but listen to me for a second. We have known each other for seventy-six days. And I have been in love with you for seventy-six days. Okay? Liz, you need to know that I don't care if we are living in New York, Roswell or another planet. As long as we are together, it's all that matters to me. I know that I have found the one person I will love forever, the one  
  
person I will spend the rest of my life with. And believe me, picket fence or not, you will not lose me. Understand?"  
  
After hearing his reassuring words Liz knew that this was one battle she was very close to losing. She slowly turned around in his arms and brought hers  
  
around his neck. After only waiting a beat, she stood on high on her toes and gave him a kiss that took his breathe away. Smiling in satisfaction as she watched a stunned look over take his face she knew that it was extremely hard for him to form the jumbled sentence that followed.  
  
"Uh…wow…I mean…um…what was…that for?"  
  
"Because I thought it was seventy-five." She simply answered.  
  
Max, wanting more then anything to mirror her goofy grin could only reply guiltily, "Um…actually I believe it's seventy-six tomorrow…"  
  
After sending him a very pointed un-amused look she slowly began to untangle herself from his arms only to be held tighter.  
  
"Max, we should get going. Isabel is going to be pissed if we are late. Not to mention Maria's wrath of…" But before she could finish she was unexpectedly cut off as Max's lips came crashing down over hers. Only  
  
hesitating a second she finally gave in and kissed back as deeply as she could knowing there was no way that they were going to be on time now.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Where the hell have you guys been?! We have been waiting for like…like an hour!" Maria Deluca yelled across the parking lot of Giovanni's Italian  
  
Restaurant. But as the couple got closer she realized why they must be late. "You know what? On second thought don't tell me where you have been. I'm not sure I really want to know before I go eat dinner."  
  
"Maria, you are sick."  
  
"Oh, this from Alex. Who I believe was a little late himself…"  
  
"Can we please not go there?" Michael asked in a disturbed tone.  
  
"I'm with Michael on that one. Let's just go inside."  
  
"Isabel, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." Maria playfully taunted.  
  
"So, I guess Maria's blood sugar problem hasn't been taken care of yet. You know, I think we should all start caring around candy bars we can throw at her when she starts running on empty." Isabel mocked in a humorous manner. "And don't think I'm not being serious…"  
  
"Why would we ever think that?" Michael inquired as he led the way to the front doors of the restaurant. "What name are the reservations under this time? And please, for the love of god, don't say Butts, Seymour."  
  
"What? You didn't think that was funny? I mean come on it was a classic. Right along with Jebus, table for six." Maria laughed as she followed Michael to the little podium with the manager standing behind it. "Um, I  
  
think we had reservations at six-thirty but we are a little late. Do you think we will still be able to get our table?" She asked as sweetly as possible.  
  
"You are a little late but I think I can get you something." The middle- aged man smiled back. "What was the name?"  
  
"Jebus." Maria quietly whispered while trying to hold back that laughter that threatened to erupt.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She said, Jebus. Okay? J.E.B.U.S." Michael answered with irritation heavy in his voice.  
  
"God, you don't have to kill all the fun, do you?"  
  
"Um, how many in your party tonight?" A tall, lanky waiter asked from behind Michael.  
  
"Party. Yeah, right." Michael shot back as Maria just told the young man six, then proceeded to jab Michael in the rib cage. "Oww! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Use your imagination, Spaceboy!" Maria sternly enlightened him.  
  
Before Michael could think of a witty come back the others had joined them and they were following the waiter to a table in the back of the restaurant, "one of the best" they were assured.  
  
After everyone was seated and the orders were taken the basic mindless small talk took place with Maria leading the way.  
  
"…so I called the repairman and he said he would be by tomorrow morning. I  
  
think from the hours of eight till eleven. So, someone's has to be up in the morning. Any volunteers?"  
  
"Are you sure it's broken?" Michael asked knowing that Maria and Liz were completely clueless when it came to anything about electronics or appliances.  
  
"Shut up, Michael."  
  
Liz, choosing to ignore Maria last comment explained the situation. "It's GE and if I have learned anything at all from my parent's restaurant, it's that GE is crap. Plain and simple."  
  
"Oh, yeah… I remember your dad talking about that one summer." Alex reminisced. "Wasn't that the year that the big freezer broke and you, Maria and I had to eat like twelve gallons of vanilla ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah, except I remember there was chocolate ice cream too because Maria wrecked her favorite tank top." Liz agreed as suddenly a horrified  
  
expression came over her face and at the exact same moment an evil grin appeared on Maria's. "Maria, please don't…"  
  
"That was the same day little Lizzie here had her first date with Kyle Valenti." Maria began laughing. "I remember it so well… God, he was such a…such a…jock! I can't believe you agreed to go out with him!"  
  
"Maria, you were the one that convinced me too! You said that it was my sophomore year and I should have a boyfriend. Didn't she, Alex?"  
  
"What?! I did no such thing! Alex, remind her that I did no such thing!"  
  
"No way!" Alex firmly stated. "There is no way in hell I'm getting dragged into this again."  
  
"Again?" Isabel asked confused.  
  
"Every year or every couple of boyfriends they go through this whole thing. Who made who go out with who. And I always get blamed for some reason. And  
  
Max, Michael you guys better watch yourselves or you will end up on that list. Guaranteed."  
  
"Alex, we don't blame you as much as take our frustrations out on you…" Liz explained.  
  
"Oh, and that makes it so much better." Alex retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"I wonder what ever happened to good old Valenti?" Maria asked as she tried to think about the last time she had seen him.  
  
"Maria, can we please not go there?" Liz asked hesitantly while stealing a quick glance at a very uncomfortable looking Max.  
  
"Ahh, he's a big boy. Aren't you, Max?"  
  
"Huh?" Max replied a little dazed, he hadn't been paying much attention.  
  
"See? What did I tell you? He can handle it. So, who remembers the last time they saw Kyle Valenti?"  
  
"I am so not going to sit here while you do this, Maria."  
  
"Fine, Liz. There is a bathroom," Maria said as she pointed behind her head. "Go powder your nose or something."  
  
"You know what? I think I will. Excuse me everyone."  
  
"Why do you care so much about this Kyle guy anyway?" Michael asked trying to hide his apprehension.  
  
"Ahh…Spaceboy, that is so sweet!" Maria giggled as she gave Michael a kiss  
  
on his cheek. "It's so cute that you're jealous. Anyway, I care because in  
  
approximately two point two weeks he will be my half brother. Weird, huh?"  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Um, excuse me. Can you please tell me where the lady's room is?" Liz asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Sure, it's down that hall. To your right." The short blonde waitress answered.  
  
"Thanks." But it was only when she turned around she realized that "that" hall could be one of three. She silently cursed herself and proceeded to check out the hall directly in front of her. "Damn it. Payphones." Liz  
  
impatiently whispered. "Where the hell is the stupid bathroom?" She didn't mean to say the last statement so loudly and it surprised her when the same short waitress tapped her on her shoulder and pointed to the next hall over.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She tried to apologize. "My best friend is over there telling the man I love about all my ex-boy friends and I'm a little nervous…"  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I understand." She smiled and walked away.  
  
"Thanks." Liz yelled after her.  
  
"So, um…has Maria gotten to me yet?"  
  
Liz quickly twisted around to face the owner of the voice. And when she did the initial shock of seeing this man took over. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed out but quickly slapped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything more.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Liz." Kyle Valenti chuckled softly.  
  
Liz, still with her hands covering her mouth managed to mumble something. "Hat the ell er you doin' her?"  
  
"Such beautiful words from such a beautiful girl."  
  
Slightly smiling from his words she removed her hands and asked a question a little more routine. "How are you doing, Kyle?"  
  
"Wow, you've learned to recover really well. Good for you."  
  
"Kyle…"  
  
"Okay, fine. I'm here about a job offer but the guy called and had to cancel. You're here with Maria and the love of your life?"  
  
"Something like that." Liz smiled. "Why don't you join us? We could catch up on old times…"  
  
"Well, if I did join you it would be simply to defend myself against Maria tarnishing my good name and too check out the guy who stole your heart."  
  
Both he and Liz broke out in quiet laughter after he spoke. "Ya still want me?"  
  
"Always. Come on. Maria has probably just hit the good stuff."  
  
"Lead the way, Parker. Or has your name changed yet?"  
  
"Don't make me hurt you, Kyle."  
  
"Fair enough…"  
  
TBC… ? 


End file.
